Kronos (Clash of the Titans)
Kronos is the leader of the Titans and father to Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Once a tyrannical leader, Kronos was overthrown by his three sons and imprisoned in Tartarus alongside the rest of the Titans. Under the rule of the gods, humanity became more and more prosperous which ironically caused them to stop worshipping the gods. As a result, the gods slowly became mortal and could no longer uphold the barrier between Taterus and the mortal world. Desperate to maintain their immortality, Hades and Ares struck a deal with Kronos, they would drain Zeus from his power and grant it to him in turn Kronos bestowed immortality upon them. Just as Kronos breaks into the human world, releasing monsters when he did, a dying Zeus apologized to Hades for sending him for the underground, causing Hades to have a change of heart and side against Kronos. His rampage was ultimately cut short, however, by Persues who stabbed him with the Spear of Trium, destroying him for good. Battle vs. Cthulhu (by GSFB) In the far southern Pacific, countless miles from shore, two islands emerge from the depths. One bears the Primordial City of R'lyeh, where men in black, blood-soaked robes chant, awakening their god. The other, birthed by underwater Volcanic activity, attains enormous size and sports a Volcano of its own, which spews fire, cloud and ash. In the former, a mighty, Alien, amoral deity rises from his "Tomb", his tentacles writhering in mad jerks, his wings spanning nearly both horizons, its unholy utterances summoning a storm: CTHULHU! In the latter, the Volcano explodes, revealing a mountain of Magma and Underworld madness, a cannibal god ready to do away with the world of gods and men: CRONUS! The two eye each other, grunting, snorting, thirsting for carnage. The gods decide to clash! Immediately Cronus is assaulted with a fit of madness, which causes him to destroy most of the volcano with his fists. Using his awesome powers, he repels the mind attack of the Great Old One, and fires back with a barrage of Chimera and Lava balls. Cthulhu feels the lava balls fall into him, becoming voracious Makhai. He sees the Chimera approach. Using the unnatural biology of his esoteric heritage, Crafty Cthulhu dissolves the Makhai within his body. With a flick of his clawed hand, he drives the Chimera mad. The flying beasts set fire to each other, devouring each other's flesh. Glaring at the Crooked-minded Titan, Cthulhu flaps his mighty wings, sending a powerful gust of wind against his foe. He takes to the air. As Cthulhu flies down towards the Titan, Cronus unleashes a colossal pyroclastic cloud which envelops the Great old One. For a few seconds, the enemy god is absen from view, enveloped in a dark gray cloud, 1500 degrees Farenheit. Then, two purple eyes pierce through the cloud, attacking Cronus' mind, while several claws draw close to the Titan. Cronus, using his powers, fights off the madness, and pulls out his scythe. With a mighty Battle-cry he hurls it into the chest of Cthulhu, who falls on his back, temporarily stunned. However, before Cronus can take his third step towards the monster, Cthulhu slashes him with a wing and rises. Summoning a immense collection of cosmic energies and otherworldy radiance, The great Cthulhu launches a burst of godly powers a Cronus. The Titan is thrown for miles, almost falling into Poseidon's sea. Cronus lashes out with his right arm, sending streams of lava at Cthulhu. Getting up, he prepares for a charge. Cthulhu, reading his intentions mentally, does the same. Both gather their full powers, the full physical strength, and run towards each other. They clash... An explosion equal to 250 Megatons occurs. A Mushroom cloud alternating between Green, purple and dark red rises into outer space. The shockwave rips the snows from the southern Andes. The brains of humans and Alien monsters everywhere burst from their skulls in hot liquid form. Tsnunamis pelt almost every coast. Both R'lyeh and Cronus' Volcano are vaporized. Stroms cover the world. The Smoke dissipates. Upon the island of Cronus, the Titan that shares its ancient name lies in shambles: a scattered debris field of black boulders, obsidian crystals and pebbles. Only his head remains intact, but it laughs mindlessly, his thoughts now gibberish mixed with chants whispered in a foul, ancient tongue. Cthulhu, his wings burned off, his Tenacles seared, raises his arms, summoning back to life the rest of his family, still slumbering in a indescribable "death". Winner: CTHULHU! Expert's Opinoin TBA To see thr original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Giants Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Royal Warriors